A Selfish Heart
by kellyQ
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED WITH CHAPTER TEN! Judai has to marry Yubel by his sixteenth birthday... JudaixJohan YubelxJudai
1. Chapter 1

A Selfish Heart

Chapter one

By KellyQ

Summary: Judai has to marry Yubel by his sixteenth birthday. But he doesn't want to marry someone that he doesn't have deep feelings for. He just wants to find someone he cares about. JudaixJohan YubelxJudai

A Selfish Heart

Judai's sixteenth birthday was coming up and he was not looking forward to it. He was in line to the throne and that meant that he had to marry Yubel, as the prince of the next kingdom. Prince Yubel was a smart person but he was jealous of anyone who was close to Judai and didn't hesitate to hurt anyone whom came near him. That was the one thing that Judai didn't understand. Yubel didn't have to hurt the people that he spent time with, especially Johan Anderson - a sweet sixteen year old kitchen boy who was really close to the prince. The two did a lot of things together, and it wasn't long before Johan started to notice a change friend. Prince Judai started to look stressed and out of it. _He should be happy that he's becoming of age, _Johan thought, watching the prince.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, bowing respectfully.

Judai sighed and stared back at the sky. "My father picked someone for me to marry and I don't want to marry someone I don't have deep feelings for. I want to marry someone who I can trust, someone I can understand and at the same time who can understand me," he explained.

"Who's the person you have to marry?" Johan asked, standing next to him.

Judai's expression darkened. "Yubel. He is a great guy and everything, but I don't feel the same way about him as he does for me."

Johan's expression darkened too. He knew Yubel quite well. Nothing good could come out of that marriage. Yubel wouldn't go easy on the prince. The young kitchen boy pulled the prince close and rubbed his back. Judai liked being close to Johan. It made him feel that he could be himself and safe to express his feelings.

Yubel, from where he was standing, heard the whole thing. He was hurt that his beloved prince would tell how he felt to someone else instead of going to him. _It's that piece of filth, _Yubel thought, feeling jealousy grow when he saw Johan holding his Judai tenderly. _Ever since that filthy kitchen boy showed up Judai has stopped taking interest in me. I'll make him pay, _Yubel thought. _He has no right to touch someone as pure as Judai._

"Judai," he called out. Yubel walked up with Judai's poncho draped around his arm. "You forgot your coat."

Johan and Judai pulled away as Yubel walked up and draped the poncho around the prince's shoulder.

"No wonder why you were shivering," Johan chuckled.

Judai only smiled. _I was shivering because I like it when you touch me, _the prince thought. "Thanks, Yubel."

Johan watched Yubel pull Judai close and rub his arms. "Well, I better get supper started. I wish you two luck." With that, Johan bowed. Judai watched the kitchen boy walk out.

* * *

Johan sat in a corner, trying to hold back the tears. He had strict orders from Yubel not to even be near Judai ... 

_**Johan grabbed a bowl and poured a cup of flower in. He place another bowl in front of him and was about to pour some oil when two guards came in and looked around. **_

_**"Who goes by the name of Johan Anderson?" One of them asked. **_

_**The turquoise haired teen frowned. "I'm he." **_

_**The two guards grabbed Johan and pulled him out of the kitchen. "Yubel wants a word with you."**_

_**They arrived at Yubel's room and one of the guards opened the door. Johan winced when the two guards tightened their grip. Yubel smirked and told the guards to leave and stand watch so they wouldn't be disturbed. **_

_**"I'm glad you can join me, Mister Anderson. I've heard you're a good listener under heated pressure, lets see if that's true." In one swift motion Yubel had the kitchen boy pinned underneath him with a knife at his throat.**_

_**Johan's eyes widened in fear and confusion. "Y-Yubel ... why ...?" **_

_**Yubel growled and stabbed the kitchen boy in the shoulder. Johan yelped in pain. "Lets make one thing clear you piece of filth," the dark haired teen said, slapping the kitchen boy hard. "Judai will be mine. We belong together, and I'm not going to let you or anyone stand in the way," he seethed, stabbing Johan a couple more times."And if I see you near Judai, I'll make things even worse, is that clear?" **_

Judai noticed a change in his friend, and he was starting to wonder if something was wrong. _Why would Johan start avoiding me all of a sudden, _he thought. _Did I do something wrong?_ Judai was starting to feel depressed and lonely without staring into those beautiful emerald green eyes and hearing the voice that filled his heart with love. _Is ... Is that how I feel? Do I love -_

"There you are, Judai," came Yubel's voice. He walked up and wrapped his arms around the prince. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish I knew what's wrong with Johan. He's been avoiding me and I just want to know if I did anything wrong."

"You should just forget about him," Yubel suggested.

"That's the thing," Judai sighed out of frustration. "I can't …" Pain flashed through Yubel's eyes as he tried to control his anger. He buried his face in Judai's shoulder trying to seek comfort through the prince's scent. "Johan is my friend and I care about him."

"Do you care more about him than you do about me?" Yubel murmured.

Judai turned and hugged Yubel. "I care about both of you," he said moving some hair from Yubel's face. "And I would at least like for you to be nice to Johan. Can you do that for me?"

A fake smile made its way across Yubel's face. "Sure."

Judai beamed. "Great! Now I'm going to see if I can find him."

To Be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

A Selfish Heart

Chapter Two

By Kellyq

Alexis walked into Judai's room, ready to clean when she noticed the prince sitting next to the window with a miserable look in his eyes.

"Is everything alright, your majesty?"

"I can't find Johan," Judai explained. The maid stood next to the prince. "Yubel said that I should forget about him, but I can't. I want to talk to him. I want to know what he's feeling since he's been avoiding me."

Alexis' expression darkened...

_**The maid walked into the room to see Johan attending to the wounds. "What happened?" Alexis asked. **_

_**Johan smiled. "I was being clumsy with a knife." **_

_**The blond maid narrowed her eyes. "What really happened?" Alexis asked in a dead serious tone. **_

_**Johan chuckled. "Nothing can get past you, huh? Yubel doesn't want me near Judai ... and if I do ... he'll make my life worse," he explained, as the maid walked up and sat down next to Johan and helped him clean the knife wounds. "Thanks, but I can take care of this, and if Judai happens to ask you anything please don't tell him!" **_

"I might have seen him," Alexis finally said.

"Y-you have? Where? Is he okay?" Judai asked anxiously, his voice full of worry.

Alexis bit her bottom lip. "I think he was with Blair, doing some cleaning in the garden."

"Thanks!"

Judai turned and ran out of the room with a hopeful look in his eyes. _Hopefully he's still there! I want to know what he's feeling, _Judai thought entering the garden. The prince looked around for his friend but only found Blair and Marcel sitting causally next to each other.

"Blair, have you seen Johan?"

"He was here a few minutes ago but he said that he had to get some things done before the day was out," Blair answered.

Judai's shoulders drooped, and the depressed feeling returned. He then smiled when he noticed that Blair had a concerned look. "Thanks. I just hope I can find him before the day is out. Sorry for disturbing you." With that the prince bowed and walked out.

Marcel pulled Blair close when he saw how sad she looked and started to kiss her. He wanted to relax with his girlfriend after working hard.

* * *

Judai continued to look everywhere for Johan. Suddenly the prince turned the corner and saw the kitchen boy limping down the hallway; his worry started to grow.

"Johan!" the prince ran to his friend. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the kitchen boy reassured.

"If you say so. But I want to talk."

Johan bit his lip. "So do I. But I don't have time," he said, looking around to see if Yubel was lurking about. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Judai's expression darkened as Johan limped past, but the kitchen boy didn't get very far. The prince turned and wrapped his arms around his friend. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something to hurt you?" Judai asked softly. Johan winced in pain, which alarmed the prince. Judai moved in front of the kitchen boy. "Johan, are you okay?"

"Like I said," Johan smiled. "I'll be fine."

The prince could see that Johan was covering something up it hurt Judai to know that. "Please. Just tell me what's wrong!" Johan bit his lip and looked around again. Judai noticed his friend tense up. "I ... I just want to know if you're mad at me?"

"C-can we talk somewhere more private?"

* * *

Anger flashed across the prince's eyes. Johan told what Yubel did. Judai had the dark haired prince summoned to his room. Yubel calmly walked in the room, but when he saw Johan sitting on Judai's bed, he threw a disgusted look at the kitchen boy's way. Judai narrowed his eyes when Yubel gave Johan a look he didn't like.

"Yubel, what's wrong with Johan hanging around me?"

The dark haired prince blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Judai closed his eyes and let out a sigh to calm his nerves. "You told Johan not to come near me, right?"

"I was trying to tell him that if he tries to hurt you, he'll have to deal with me," Yubel explained calmly.

Judai rose a brow. "That's not what Johan told me. He said that you were going to make his life miserable if he came near me. I would like for you not to do that. He's gone through enough, and he doesn't need any more."

There was a short pause before Yubel replied. His expression darkened. Judai waited for a moment. He looked back at Johan and noticed that part of the shirt slid passed his shoulder. Judai's eyes widened when he saw the knife wound on Johan's soft peach tinted skin. The kitchen boy noticed that the prince was staring at him.

"Johan, did someone try and attack you?" Judai asked. He was right by his friends side, looking him over and that's when the prince noticed blood stains on Johan's shirt.

"I'm fine, Judai," Johan reassured him, trying to smile. There was a lot of tension in the air.

Judai narrowed his eyes. "No, you're not. Who attacked you?" the prince asked firmly.

More tension hung in the air. Johan really wanted to say that Yubel did it, but he knew that was going to cause more problems. "I was clumsy with a knife, that's all."

"I won't accept that as an excuse. Now who attacked you?" The prince asked again, getting into Johan's face. The kitchen boy pulled back, mumbling something that Judai couldn't quite get.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Yubel said walking up. He roughly pushed Johan back so he was lying down as the dark haired prince pulled out a knife and in one swift motion, the kitchen's boys shirt was ripped in two.

Judai's eyes widened in shock. He never expected Yubel to go that far. Judai stepped up and pulled Yubel away from Johan. "I can handle it from here."

"Are you sure?" Yubel asked as Judai lead the dark haired teen to the door and opened it. "I can help."

Judai smiled and made sure that Yubel was completely out. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure Johan's alright." With that, Judai closed the door and locked it. "Johan?" The prince turned and walked up to the kitchen boy and pulled his friend close. "If he threatens you again, tell me."

To Be Continued ….


	3. Chapter 3

A Selfish Heart

Chapter Three

KellyQ

Judai closed the door and locked it. "Johan?" The prince turned and walked up to the kitchen boy and pulled his friend close. "If he threatens you again, tell me."

"I'll be all right," Johan reassured. He felt bad that he made Judai worry. "You know that it will always turn out alright."

The prince tightened his grip around his friend. "I'll make sure that Yubel doesn't hurt you. I'll protect you, just like you've protected me in the past."

Yubel stared at the locked door. He growled, trying not to imagine _his _Judai touching Johan. _What does that filth have that I don't? _

"Yubel ...?" came a familiar voice. The dark haired prince turned to see Judai's twin brother, Haou. He was wearing armor, which was stained with blood. Yubel tried to hold back a blush as imagine of Judai wearing the same thing flashed before him. Haou caught the look in the prince's eyes. Judai's brother did think it was cute.

"Haou … what are you doing here? I thought you went on that mission …"

"I came to see my brother get married. Is there a problem with that?" Haou asked.

Yubel blinked. "No. It's just that Judai told someone else that he doesn't want to marry me and he'd rather marry someone else. If he didn't want to marry me, he should've told me, not some filthy kitchen boy!"

Haou observed his friend and noticed the pain in his eyes. "Now calm down. I'll talk to my brother about it ..."

Right at that moment the door opened and Judai stepped out. He turned and took hold of the door handle. "We'll figure something out, Johan. For now. Just rest. I'll be right back." Judai closed the door and locked it. He turned his head to see his brother standing there with Yubel standing next to him.

* * *

"What's this I hear that you don't want to marry Yubel? You should consider yourself lucky. He loves you and you're making Yubel feel betrayed by talking about him behind his back. Do you want him to feel that way?" When Judai saw that his brother had returned, he was shocked. Haou stared right at Judai saying that he wanted to have a talk with him.

Judai squirmed under his brothers heated gaze. "No. It's just ... It's just that I don't feel the some way about Yubel as he does for me."

Haou sighed. "You know that father is not going to approve of this."

"I know," Judai sighed. "It's just I wanted to chose someone – not have father do it for me. I don't want to be with any of the princes."

Haou sighed. "I know it's hard but you should feel lucky that someone loves you like Yubel does."

Judai sighed. He felt like shit now. He didn't mean to make Yubel feel betrayed. "I'll talk to him."

Haou smiled and nodded in approval. _You're lucky, _Haou thought, watching Judai leave. _I would love to have someone like Yubel for a lover. He's beautiful, strong, and smart._

* * *

Judai walked into the garden to look for some flowers for Yubel. He found some blue ones and picked them. He walked out and arrived at Yubel's door. "Yubel …?" He called through the door. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings ..." The door opened and Yubel stood there with a solum look on his face. Judai tried to smile as he held up the flowers; his head hung low. "Can you forgive me?"

Yubel sighed and took the flowers. He stepped aside so Judai could walk in. "You want to come in?"

"I can't. I have to make sure that Johan is alright."

Yubel's expression darkened. "Do you hate me? Because I feel that you hate me."

Judai sighed. "Now that's not fair. I'm allowed to have one friend, Yubel. Considering that you have more friends than I do."

Yubel sighed. Judai did have a point. "I just don't want him to hurt you like some of the other friends you tried to make." Part of what he said was true, but he didn't want to admit that he was jealous of Johan.

Judai smiled and ran his fingers through Yubel's soft hair. "Johan wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Sometime, to meet him. He is a sweet guy."

Yubel's expression darkened as he stroked the flower pedals. "Did Haou have you apologize to me?"

Judai bit his lip. "Yeah. He said that you felt betrayed. I am sorry that you felt that way. Next time I'll tell you what's on my mind ... if ... you don't hurt Johan anymore. Deal?" Yubel nodded his head. Judai leaned in and kissed Yubel forehead, before he walked out.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

A Selfish Heart

Chapter four

By Kellyq

Haou raised a brow at the sight of Johan. **_If he didn't want to marry me, he should've told me, not some filthy kitchen boy! _**Haou frowed. Johan wasn't bad looking at all. He had soft turquoise hair, and peach tinted skin. Johan wore a dressy blouse, black pants and white boots. Haou stared into emerald green eyes that held purity and kindness.

Johan however was starting to get a little fed up with people either questioning his loyalty or making sure that he wasn't going to hurt Judai. "I'm not going to hurt your brother. I care about him."

Haou nodded his head. "How long have you known Judai?"

"Only about a month," Johan answered truthfully. "We met during a parade that happens every year. I saved him from getting hurt by a couple of guys who wanted to take their frustration out on the king."

Haou narrowed his eyes. "Who were these people?" his asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"I'm not sure, but one of them had a skeletal appearance and the other had seaweed green hair ..."

Haou growled. He knew who those two were. They've been causing trouble for a long time and he was getting sick of it. "Thanks for telling me that and saving my brother. Yubel said some negative stuff about you and I wanted to make sure whether he said was true or not."

Johan was about to comment when the door burst open and Judai came running in. "Haou have you seen - Johan!" The brown haired prince dashed up and stood in front of the kitchen boy. "You weren't planing to hurt him, were you?"

Haou's eyes widened just a fraction when he felt hostile vibes from his brother and saw a possessive look in Judai's his eyes. "I wasn't going to do anything with your friend, so calm down. I was trying to figure things out between you, Yubel and Johan." Haou explained.

Judai blinked. "You know all the details about the marriage," he said. "So why are you trying to bring Johan in the middle of this?"

Haou sighed. "Yubel seemed threatened by Johan and I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to harm him."

Judai's expression darkened. "Johan's not the kind of person who would do that. He's sweet, respectful, and strong  he wouldn't hurt anyone! Yubel was the one who threatened Johan by stabbing him more than once! I was more than shocked that Yubel would do that, considering that Johan had been more than respectful to him!"

Haou was amused but he hid it with a stern expression and snapped his fingers. A maid with short brown hair, nice curved hips, beautiful mist lips, and sparkling blue eyes walked in. She went by the name of Taea**_. _**

"How may I be of service to you?" she asked.

"Go fetch Yubel for me. I need to talk to him."

Taea nodded her head and walked out. Judai glared at his brother with distrust in his eyes. Johan on the other hand was a little surprised that the prince felt that strongly about him. A light blush made its way to Johan's cheeks and his heart thumped a little harder. _I had no idea I had that much of an impact on Judai, _he thought.

"What's going ..." came Yubel's voice. The dark haired prince paused when he noticed that Haou was not alone. "On?"

"I think it's time we got some issues solved here in a tournament. Who ever is the strongest gets to have the right to ..."

"No! Neither Johan nor Yubel are tools to played with," Judai seethed. By now the prince was shaking in anger.

Yubel raised a brow. "I don't think it's going to be that bad. I'd say we do it."

"I'm in," Johan finally spoke up. _I'll have to win. Judai deserves to have someone that will actually love him. _"But how about we change some of the rules. If I win Judai can marry anyone he wants. If Yubel wins – I'll comply with his wishes and never come near Judai again. Agreed?"

Judai's expression darkened, and he walked out and down the hallway, burst the door open to his room and threw himself on the bed. He lay there for a good minute until he heard Johan's soft sweet voice from the doorway.

"Judai ...?" The kitchen boy walked up and sat next to his friend. "Judai ... are you mad at me?"

The prince sighed. "No. I just wish my brother wasn't selfish. He does this to every one of my friends. He makes them fight against each other in a tournament."

"I don't like fighting either, but I'm doing this for you, Judai," Johan said, putting a hand on the back of the prince's head. "I'm doing this because it's my duty to protect you."

By now Judai was staring at Johan, before he kissed the kitchen boy on the cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this?" the kitchen boy nodded his head and Judai sighed.

* * *

After Johan went after Judai, Haou pulled Yubel back. He wasn't going to let the other prince hurt the kitchen boy anymore. "Let Johan be. He hasn't done anything to you or Judai. He told me that he saved my brother during the annual parade."

"Really?" Yubel said, not sounding convinced. "By who?"

"Yusuke and Darkness." Yubel flinched. "Yeah. Now if you do hurt him, just make sure that he doesn't die, okay?"

Yubel nodded his head, surprised that Johan had that type of strength. _He has to be lying! That filth doesn't have that type of strength – does he?_ "Are you sure that he's not lying to you?"

Haou rolled his eyes. "Now look who's talking. You lie more often than I do."

Yubel huffed, his cheeks slowly showing a pink tint to them. "I do not!"

Haou laughed. "Don't worry about it," he said, kissing the dark haired prince on the forehead. "Just refrain from killing Johan, okay?"

To Be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

A Selfish Heart

Chapter Five

By Kellyq

Johan pivoted and swung his arm around, hitting the post. _I have to get stronger, _he thought, kicking the side of the post. He brought all his strength to his fist and rammed it really hard against the post, trying to imagine that it was Yubel. Blood trickled down his knuckles as Johan panted.

**_"You two have a week to prepare for the tournament," Haou explained. _**

The kitchen boy caught his breath and repositioned his body. Johan wasn't wearing his usual cloths. Instead, he wore all black, revealing how strong and well built he was. He wasn't satisfied. _I need more strength to make sure that Yubel doesn't marry Judai!_

"Johan ...?" came Judai's meek voice. The kitchen boy turned to the prince standing there blushing slightly. "Is it all right if we practice together?"

Johan eyed the prince and smirked when he noticed the way Judai was staring at him. "Sure. That is, if you can pay attention," he teased, winking at his friend.

Judai's blush darkened. _How can I when you're displaying your body like that! _The prince thought,and mentally smacked himself for having such perverted thoughts. Johan wasn't too far off when it came to having perverted thoughts around the prince too. Everyone adored Judai and wanted to be like him. On some level, the prince was aware that people had lustful looks in their eyes. Judai shivered at the thought of people thinking that way_. Aren't you that way too when it comes to Johan? _Judai flinched at the thought.

Johan blinked a few times when he realized that the prince hadn't moved from where he was standing. "Judai ..." he called out, walking up to the prince.

* * *

Yubel yelped when he was thrown across the room and landed hard on the floor with a dull thump. Haou walked up and stared down at the dark haired prince. Yubel tried to glare, but Judai's brother had an intense stare, so he didn't.

"You need to stop thinking about Judai at the moment," Haou pointed out. Yubel glared at him. "You're letting negative emotions cloud your judgment!"

Anger flashed across Yubel's eyes. "I'm not! I don't understand why you want me to stop thinking about him! I love Judai and we will be together!"

"You'll have to defeat Johan first, and so far you're doing a sloppy job. If you can't even touch me, how are going to even win against Johan?" Haou pointed out, helping Yubel to his feet.

Yubel wrenched his hand free. "I'm not going to give up," he said. "I'll make sure that the filthy kitchen boy loses."

Haou narrowed his eyes. "Is that really his name or does he have a real name?" he asked, trying to get Yubel to say Johan's name. The dark haired prince growled. Haou chuckled and shook his head. "Okay. I get the point. You hate his guts."

* * *

Johan stepped back after Judai struck him. "Not bad. You've been practicing. I can tell," he commented, rubbing his side.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Judai asked, getting to his feet after being pushed back hard.

"I should be asking you that."

After Johan agreed to practice, they went at it for an hour, Kicking, punching, and staring at each other occasionally. The prince went after Johan, ready to kick him, but the kitchen boy saw it coming and blocked the attack. Judai was a bit surprised when Johan managed to use his leg to make Judai lose his balance. Johan smirked and grabbed Judai by the shirt and kissed him. The kitchen boy lightly shoved the prince back and Judai stumbled and landed on his butt.

"I hate it when you do that," Judai muttered. He licked his lips and a taste of sweetness was at the tip of his tongue. _Because it makes me want more. _

Amusement flashed across Johan's face as he crouched down and leaned in. "Are you sure?" he murmured, "I could tell that you liked it." His tongue darted out and licked Judai's neck. The prince stiffened and his eyes widened for a moment. He shivered when he felt Johan's tongue against his sweaty skin. _Why would he  unless  _Judai pushed Johan away and got to his feet. "That's good. You were paying attention," Johan commented, getting to his feet as well. "Some people will do that to catch you off guard."

Judai nodded his head, still trying to forget the sensation of Johan's wet tongue licking the sweat off his skin. It made the prince shiver at the feeling – a feeling that made Judai want more of Johan's touch - the touch that was soft and loving.

* * *

Haou sighed and blocked another attack that Yubel made with his sword. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"I am! You just have better skills than I do," the dark haired prince muttered.

"That's because I practice more than you do," Haou said. "And if this is how you fight to protect Judai then I don't know how you're going to keep Judai safe from harm."

Yubel flinched. Haou had a point. "But .. but I do love Judai!" The dark haired prince tried to tell himself that he was strong enough to protect Judai. The one thing that Yubel was unaware of was that Haou was trying to win the dark haired prince.

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

A Selfish Heart

Chapter 6

By KellyQ

"Did you hear?" Blair asked Marten.

After Haou announced that Yubel and Johan had to practice for the up coming tournament, it didn't take long before the news spread.

"Haou arranged Yubel and Johan in a duel. Who ever wins gets to have Judai. Isn't that romantic?" Blair wasn't ready for her boyfriend to comment.

"Oh. Do you know when the tournament is?" Marten asked.

"I... I think it's next week. Why? You never really cared about Judai before ..."

"It's not that I care ... Yubel deserves to be happy and Judai seams to be the perfect candidate. Besides, they look cute together."

Blair tapped her chin, trying to picture the two together. "They're okay together but I think Johan would be better for Judai," Blair said truthfully. "I'm not saying that Yubel isn't. I just think that Johan would make Judai happy."

Marten raised a brow. "What could Johan give that Yubel couldn't give better? Judai is a prince after all and hei has to marry a prince or princess."

Blair sighed. _Yeah, I know. But it's true love that Johan could give Judai - not Yubel_, she thought. Blair snuggled into her boyfriend. "What ever happens, we'll be there to support them, just as they supported us."

Marten couldn't help but smile as he pulled her closer. He rested his head on top of hers. Marten couldn't help but taking in her scent, and trailing his hand up and down her back. Blair lifted her head up and they both stared at each other for a moment. The black haired girl leaned in and kissed Marten fully on the lips. Blair's boyfriend took it a bit further by trailing his lips around her mouth. Blair moaned and Marten seized the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth.

* * *

Judai and Johan were sitting and relaxing under a tree, eating lunch that the kitchen boy made for them. It was rice balls and fried shrimp. Judai stretched after having a nice big glass of water. He looked down at his right to see Johan sleeping on his side. The prince unconsciously licked his own lips at the sight of the kitchen boy. _I wish I could tell you how beautiful you are_, Judai thought. The prince's eyes combed Johan's body. The kitchen boy had soft tinted creamy skin, a well toned strong looking chest, nice curved hips, and muscular arms. Johan's soft turquoise hair danced in the wind, and his beautiful emerald eyes were closed.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel, mate?" came an Australian voice that the prince recognized right off the bat.

Judai turned to see Jim and Haou standing there. The prince hopped to his feet and hugged his best friend. Haou walked up to Johan and reached toward the kitchen boy. Judai turned his head and pulled out of Jim's arms and was by Johan's side, giving his brother a - don't - touch - what's - mine - expression.

"Hey, is there any reason why you two are staring at me like that?" came Johan's groggy voice.

Haou was the first to pull back as Judai flushed a little, knowing that he was caught. Jim watched with amusement in his one good eye. Johan sat up and rubbed his eyes and finally noticed his cousin Jim standing there. The kitchen boy got to his feet and hugged the Australian teen.

"What are you doing here?" Johan asked.

Jim smirked, feeling a little frisky. "Well, mate. I'm here to watch my cousin fight and win a prince's heart."

Haou watched with pure amusement in his eyes as Johan turned red and smacked Jim on the side of the head. Judai turned red too and wanted to hide. He didn't want Johan to know about his love for him quite yet.

"If you wait too long you might never get him," Haou whispered into Judai's ear with a smirk. That only succeeded in making the young prince blush more and earned Haou a glare from his brother. "Just letting you know."

Judai growled and pushed his chuckling brother away. Johan raised an eyebrow as he watched the scene unfold.

* * *

"You really like humiliating your brother just far too much," Jim commented.

The two were walking back to the Castel after checking on Judai and Johan.

Haou smirked. "My brother is not as innocent as he would like us to believe. I know my brother well. I can see that he wants nothing more than have Johan and I'm going to make sure that he gets Mr. Anderson."

_And then I can take Yubel as my own ... _

To Be Continued ...

I want to thank KeybladeAngel34 for helping me with this chapter! You are cool!


	7. Chapter 7

A Selfish Heart

Chapter 7

By KellyQ

Johan leaned over the table and scrubbed the flour off with a towel. _That should be enough food for everyone, _the kitchen boy thought, looking at the large quantity of food. Johan stared at the clock to see that it was past midnight.

"Johan ..." came a voice that the kitchen boy recognized right off the bat.

The turquoise-haired teen turned to see prince Judai standing there with a troubled look. "Judai, shouldn't you be in bed?"

The prince looked away. "I ... I had a bad dream that you ran away and I couldn't find you. And I have a headache."

Johan smiled and walked up and stood behind Judai and started to rub the back of the prince's neck. Judai moaned in pleasure and leaned against Johan. The kitchen boy chuckled and wrapped his arms around the prince's waist.

"Come on, Judai," Johan urged. "You really need to go to bed and sleep."

Judai sighed and pulled out of the kitchen boy's arms. "Alright. But can I have some tea?"

Johan smiled and walked over to the kitchen counter and put the pot on the stove. Judai watched the turquoise-haired teen's body move gracefully. The prince walked up and moved some hair away from Johan's face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" Judai asked the kitchen boy.

_**Johan yelped as he was pushed onto the bed by his master - Giese. A man who was in his 20s. Giese wore a brownish-green short-sleeves shirt, brown-baggy pants. His cold black-pit eyes held hunger and lust for his slave. Giese crawled on top of the turquoise-haired teen body. **_

"Johan ...? Are you okay?" the prince asked, seeing the kitchen boy's eyes glazed over for a moment.

The kettle whistled, Singling both of them that the water was ready. Johan blinked and took the kettle off the burner. Judai bit his lip, wondering if Johan was offended by what he said.

"Uh ... Johan ...?" the prince murmured. "Johan ... say something, will you? If I offended you, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Johan reassured, putting a tea bag in a cup. He poured the hot water in. "I was just thinking about something." the kitchen boy turned and handed Judai his tea."Now get some rest."

Judai bit his lip again. "Are you sure that I didn't offend you?"

Johan smiled. "No. I'm flattered. Now lets get you into bed."

* * *

The kitchen boy placed the tea cup on the nightstand. Judai crawled in bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. Johan smiled and was about to bid the prince goodnight when Judai grabbed Johan's wrist.

"Johan ... do you ... can you sleep with me ... just for one night?" the prince asked in a timid voice.

_That dream must've really rattled him, _Johan thought, seeing the pleading look in Judai's eyes. "Sure."

Judai moved to the other side of the bed and Johan claimed in. The two laid there for a few moments, staring at the ceiling. Judai turned over and looked at Johan until the kitchen boy averted his gaze to the prince. They stared at each other for a moment. Judai reached out and stroked Johan's cheek affectionately. He then leaned in and kissed the turquoise-haired teen. Johan's heart started to raise and his breath hitched. Judai's desire started to overwhelm him as he trailed his hand to Johan's shirt coller and moved it down his shoulder. Judai trailed his kisses to the knife wound. His lips hovered over the patch of red and purple skin.

"J - Judai ..." Johan responded in a quivering voice.

The prince pulled away and stared into emerald green eyes that were glazed over. Johan shivered and his facial expression flushed. Judai's heart melted as he leaned in and captured Johan's lips in a more heated kiss. A moan escaped from their lips as their kisses became more intense.

"Judai ... we ... we need to .. stop," Johan said in between kisses, panting.

"Please, Johan ... just for tonight? I've always had a strong desire to make you mine," the prince pleaded, nuzzling into Johan's chest.

The kitchen boy stiffened and his glazed eyes widened.

_**Johan growled, trying to push his master off him, but Giese had a firm hold of his slave. "Get off me! I did what you told me to do, now get off!" **_

_**Giese smirked. "Not until I get what I want."**_

_**In two swift motions, Johan's clothes were ripped off and Giese licked his lips. **_

Right then, Johan pushed Judai off and sat up, gasping for air. Judai gasped and stared at the kitchen boy with shock and horror. _Did I just ... _before Judai could think of anything else, he saw the kitchen boy sway and fall back.

"Johan!" the prince cried out with fear laced in his voice.

He caught the unconscious teen in his arms.

To Be continued ....


	8. Chapter 8

A Selfish Heart

Chapter 8

By KellyQ

Haou burst into his brother's room when he heard Judai scream. Once the older teen burst in he was expecting Judai and Johan to be hurt; but he wasn't expecting to see his brother holding Johan's unconscious body in his arms, sobbing.

Judai turned his head when he heard the door open to see his brother standing there. The first thing Judai did was scoot Johan closer to his body.

"Judai ... what's going on?" Haou asked, confused.

"It's ... nothing!" the younger prince said. _Why does he always have to butt into my own affairs? It's bad enough that Johan thinks I'm a sex fiend! _

Haou narrowed his eyes and stepped up. He stared at the two for a moment and by the condition that Johan was in and the way Judai was acting - it was something heavy.

"Just tell me what happened," Haou sighed.

Judai bit the bottom of his lip. "I ... I ... I didn't mean to hurt him! Really I didn't." the brown-haired prince face flushed. "I .. I just wanted to spend time with Johan before the fight tomorrow - but I couldn't control myself and I almost took advantage of him!"

Haou raised a brow. "And that caused him to pass out?"

Judai swallowed a lump in his throat. He was about to reveal more when Yubel came, ready to defend Judai. The dark-haired prince dropped his two short swords when he saw Judai holding Johan in his arms.

"J - Judai ... what's going on? And what is _he _doing in your bed?" Yubel questioned, pointing an accusing finger at Johan.

"I'm fine," Judai reassured.

"No you're not," Haou cut in.

Tension filled the room. Haou and Yubel waited for Judai to tell them what happened. They were so wrapped up in getting Judai to talk no one noticed that Johan slowly regained consciousness. He could hear Judai, Haou and Yubel arguing.

_"I don't understand why you hate Johan so much!" Judai said harshly. _

_"He's nothing but a runaway slave. You know that, right?" came Yubel's voice. _

_"I don't care what type of person Johan is! He's special, and nothing's going to change the fact that_ _**I**_ _love him!"_

Johan's heart almost stopped when he heard Judai's confession. Why would someone pure and innocent as Judai love him?

A whimper came from the back of Judai's throat and clutched Johan tighter. Haou looked stunned, but inwardly he was smirking. Yubel was shocked too. How could _his _Judai love a filthy kitchen boy like Johan?

"Ju - Judai ..." came Johan's voice.

Judai looked down to see that the kitchen boy was finally awake. "Johan! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me," the prince pleaded, holding the kitchen boy close.

Johan couldn't help but smile. "I .... I can never hate you, Judai. You ... you startled me."

Haou allowed his smirk to show. "Now that's all settled," he said. Haou let out fake yawn. "I'm going back to bed. Come on, Yubel."

Judai's brother took hold of Yubel's hand and walked out, so that Judai could have his moment with Johan.

Yubel tugged on Haou's arm. "Y - you're just going to let the _filthy _kitchen boy be alone with Judai?" he asked, feeling jealousy overwhelm him.

Haou yanked Yubel forward so that Judai's brother was staring directly into Yubel's eyes. "Let me ask you something," Haou asked in a dead serious tone. "Why do you have such a grudge against Johan?"

"I told you. He's a runaway slave," Yubel answered.

A sudden smirk made its way to Haou's face. "Are you sure it's not because you're jealous?"

A gasp came from the back of Yubel's throat. He looked away from Haou. The smirk on the brown-haired teen's face grew.

"You are jealous, aren't you?" Haou taunted, watching Yubel's expression flush. "Why not just admit that you're jealous of Johan?"

Yubel scuffed. "Now why would I be jealous of that piece of filth? He's nothing."

"Are you sure that you're not jealous because he captured Judai's heart and you wanted it?" All the color drained from Yubel's face as he stared at Haou. "I'm right aren't I?" the brown-haired prince said.

Yubel sighed and hung his head in defeat.

* * *

Judai stared down at Johan. "I'm sorry. I ... I just don't know what came over me," the prince murmured, moving some hair away from Johan's face. "I just wanted one night with you and I blew it. I caused you to freak out - I'm sorry."

Johan bit his lower lip. "You didn't do anything wrong, Judai. I .. I had a bad memory."

_**"He's nothing more than a runaway slave. You know that, right?" **_

Judai's expression went stern. "Johan ...? Is it true that you were a slave?"

"Yeah ... it's true," Johan answered, and hung his head. "I was a slave to a man named Giese Hunter," the turquoise-haired teen explained. Anger flashed across Judai's eyes. "He made me do things that -"

Before Johan finished, Judai kissed him passionately, pouring all love he had for the kitchen boy. _He really does love me,_ Johan thought, feeling Judai tighten his hold on him.

"Johan ...?" Judai murmured, after kissing the turquoise-haired teen. "I know it's wrong of me to feel this way but I love you. I love you with all my heart!"

Johan stared at Judai, his heart beating loudly in his ears. Johan then smiled. "I ... I love you too."

To Be Continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

A Selfish Heart

Chapter Nine

By Kellyq

The battle arena was located at the other end of the castle. Half of the residents were there, ready for a show. Judai stared in awe. A lot of energy was in the air. Guards were posted at the entrance, exits and standing next Judai and Haou. _This should be amusing, _Haou thought, smirking.

He rose to his feet, addressing the crowd. "In just a few minutes, we'll see .."

Haou paused when he saw Yubel walk through the entrance. He had on a jump-suit that was black and dark-blue. Standing beside him was Johan. The turquoise-haired teen was wearing all black. The tight shirt was sleeveless, revealing his muscular well-toned chest. Each of his biceps had straps. Most of the women stared at Johan, including a few guys. Haou smirked and walked to the middle of the arena. He motioned for Yubel and Johan to join him.

"These two fight for Judai's hand," Haou explained. "The rules are simple: No sharp objects, and no killing. Is that clear?" they both nodded their heads. "You may begin."

Judai got up and ran straight to Johan. "Wait! I want to give you something." the prince took off his necklace and put it around Johan's neck. "It's for good luck."

Johan stared down at the necklace. It was made out of metal and copper. Emerald-green eyes stared into brown. Johan smiled, took Judai's hand and kissed it. Anger flashed across Yubel's eyes. He stepped up and pushed Johan away from Judai, ready to kick him. Judai stumbled a little with shock in his eyes as Haou caught his brother before he fell. Judai watched for a moment.

The two opponents gave each other intense stares. Johan jumped back when he saw that Yubel tried to kick him. The dark-haired teen growled and ran straight for Johan. The turquoise-haired teen went into defensive position. Yubel tried to strike Johan across the face, but he blocked the attack every time.

Yubel jumped back and ran toward Johan again, this time Yubel tried to side-kick the kitchen boy. Johan caught his leg and pushed Yubel back. The dark-haired teen stumbled and managed to get his balance.

"I ... I don't get why you're not ... fighting back?" Yubel asked, panting.

Johan didn't say anything, but ran toward Yubel and punched him a few times. The dark-haired teen fell back with shock in his eyes. Yubel got up and charged at Johan, ready to strike. The turquoise-haired teen tired to block it but Yubel seized the opportunity and side-kicked Johan. The kitchen boy winced and stumbled back.

"Johan!" Judai cried, with fear laced in his voice.

The turquoise-haired teen looked back at Judai and smiled. He was about to say that he was okay when he felt a kick in the back. Yubel smirked and kicked Johan a few more times. The turquoise-haired teen fell to his hands and knees, coughing up blood.

"Not so high and mighty now are we?" Yubel mocked, walking up to Johan and kicked him real hard on the side. "Now get up!"

Yubel was about to kick Johan when he rolled away and got to his feet. The kitchen boy winced as he tried to hold his body in defense position. Both opponents gave each other death glares as they both circled around.

"Give it up you piece of filth," Yubel said. "Judai will be mine."

"No," Johan stated calmly. The crowd quieted down, eager to know what the kitchen boy had to say. Yubel snarled in response. "The reason why I'm fighting for Judai is because ..." Johan paused and stared at Judai with love in his eyes for a moment, before he went back to look at Yubel. "Is because I love him! And if I have to fight you to prove my worth, then I'll do it!"

Yubel growled and dashed forward. Johan did the same. _I'm going to prove to Yubel that I'm worth something,_ the kitchen boy thought, blocking Yubel's attacks. Johan looked at Judai and stared at the prince with love and compassion in his eyes. _And I'm going to show that I'm willing to do anything for Judai! _

Yubel smirked when he saw an opportunity to get Johan. He moved his fist back in one swift motion, Yubel slugged the kitchen boy. Johan moaned in pain as he was lifted off the ground and Yubel pushed him. The dark-haired teen stepped up and struck Johan a few times before he hit the ground with a dull thump.

"Johan!"

Judai got up from his set and ran over to the kitchen boy. Haou got to his feet and watched very closely. _This should be interesting, _he thought.

Yubel stepped up and pulled Judai back. The prince growled. "Don't touch me!" Yubel pulled back with shook in his eyes. Judai yanked out of Yubel's grip and knelt beside Johan. "Are you alright?"

Johan smiled as Judai helped him stand. "I'm fine ..."

Yubel growled in frustration. He brought his fist toward Johan but Judai blocked it. The dark-haired teen stepped back when he saw the look in Judai's eyes. Everyone could feel tension in the air and the vibes changed.

"I'm going to be your opponents," Judai said, his eyes glazed over with determination and anger. He shifted so that he was standing in front of Johan.

Yubel blinked a few times as Haou rose from his seat and walked up. "Uh ... Judai ...? What are you doing?"

"I agree," Yubel spoke up. "What is going on? We're not done yet."

"Judai ..." Johan breathed, but it was more like a gurgle. "You don't have to fight for me."

"Let him fight!" A random person shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah! Lets see what he can do!"

It wasn't long before everyone in the crowd started to chant and cheer.

To Be Continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

A Selfish Heart

Chapter Ten

By KellyQ

Yubel's eyes widened and his heart started to pound loudly in his ears. Haou watched the dark-haired teen pale.

"No!" Yubel cried. "I'm not going to fight you! I love you more than that piece of filth does!"

Judai sighed and closed his eyes. "He does have a name you know, and if you love me like you say you do," he said, opening his eyes with intense anger. "Then I'd rather you take your anger out on me - not Johan!"

The kitchen boy was about to protest, when he felt blood come up. His hand flew to his mouth, and he started to hack. Judai turned with an alarmed expression. The crowd started to whisper, becoming consern for Johan.

A smirk made its way to Yubel's lips. "It looks like we'll get to be together," he said, walking up. He extended his hand for Judai.

The prince growled and in two swift motions, Yubel was on the ground. Everyone was shocked. "I told you," Judai said darkly. "I'm going to be your opponent. Now get up!"

"Judai," came Haou's voice from the sidelines. The two brothers stared at each other. "Fine. You two can fight." The crowd cheered. "And the rules are the same."

Yubel got to his feet and staggered. "I ... I don't understand why you love that fil -"

"It's Johan!" Judai corrected, dashing forward. Yubel didn't have a chance to block Judai's attacks. "And I'm going to make you regret hurting him!" Yubel landed on the ground and rolled a few feet away. "I love Johan because he's a compassionate person, and he understands me!"

Yubel's expression darkened as he got to his feet again and wiped his mouth with his knuckles. "I was hoping that I wasn't going to hurt you, but you leave me no choice."

Judai got into a fighting stance. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, mocking Yubel to come after him. "If this is your way of loving me, prove it!"

Yubel chuckled darkly. Johan stared wide-eyed. He had never seen Judai be that aggressive before and it pained him. _What happened to you?_ Johan thought, watching Yubel and Judai fight. After a moment, Johan couldn't take it anymore.

"Judai, please stop!" the kitchen boy begged. The two opponents stopped and glanced over at Johan. "Judai ... I'd rather you didn't fight for me, okay? I lost, so I need to keep -"

Judai growled. He turned and struck Yubel hard across the face. "This is your fault!"

Judai was about to strike Yubel again, but his attack was blocked by Haou. He was standing between the two opponents. _I have to put a stop to this! _"That's far enough, Judai!"

By this point, Judai was seething. "No. I'm going to make Yubel regret hurting Johan."

Haou gave Johan a quick glance, before he slapped his brother across the face. "Do you think by beating Yubel to the point that he can't move, you'll solve the situation? Johan did ask you not to interfere with his fight, right?"

The crowd was now silent, holding their breath's. Judai put his hand on the red mark on his cheek. The anger in his eyes vanished as Judai slowly became aware on what was really going on around him. Judai looked over at Johan. So many emotions flashed in the kitchen boy's eyes; along with tear that streamed down Johan's flushed cheeks.

"Please, Judai ... no more fighting," Johan pleaded in a soft voice.

Judai's eyes widened as he averted his gaze over to Yubel and saw the damage he did. The dark-haired teen was holding his arm. Blood was coming down Yubel's forehead, and he looked like he was hit in the face more than once.

"I ... I ..." Judai uttered. The prince staggered before he collapsed.

"Judai!" Haou stepped up and caught his brother before he hit the ground.

Judai slowly opened his eyes, feeling guilt wash over him. "I'm really sorry! I ... I don't know what came over me. It was like my anger took control," Judai explained. Haou helped his brother to his feet. Judai side-stepped his brother and walked up to Yubel. "I'm sorry for hurting you," he apologized, tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. "I just don't understand why you hate Johan so much!"

Yubel closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the pain he inflicted on Judai. With that, he turned and ran.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
